


The life his friends never knew

by Musical_Harmony



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Harmony/pseuds/Musical_Harmony
Summary: Read to find out...





	The life his friends never knew

We join our hero at the start of his journey this time in a region called Oree. This region did not have many wild Pokémon as it was mostly barren and worn down. But the hero of our story decided to come because of the contest and arena’s held here. From what Mr.Goodshow had told him the black haired had become interested in Oree but he couldn’t start alone he had to start with more than Pikachu. The black haired male was given tickets to go buy Seaplane buy a ‘friend’ he told his friends. Our hero’s name is Ashura Satoshi Ketchum but his friends only knew him as Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town Kanto while his eldest sister Leaf knew more about him then his friends ever would. Leaf even knew about Satoshi’s secret boyfriend but she did not let him know this as she would watch them talk from a distance not wanting to feel the elder boys wrath but today was his 18th birthday and he was finally going to see Scarlet in Oree along with Brock, Garry, and Serena he recently finished up in Kalos and he was told to bring his best team to Oree as there are no gyms but only contest and arenas. He had decided on his team but he hadn’t told anyone just yet nor did anyone know that Scarlet was ashy boy’s Boyfriend they all thought it was just some long forgotten friend like Serena. The aforementioned boy was ecstatic jumping leaps and bounds around the house all though this is normal the amount of Pokémon running through wasn’t Ash’s current team was running through his house as he just hung up with Scarlet and received the tickets it has been about two weeks since this trip to Oree was planned.  
  
The raven haired male bound his way out the door after giving his mother one last sorrow filled hug. With the goodbyes of his family out the way he made his way to Viridian City to meet up with Brock, Gary, and Serena. As he arrived with Pikachu in tow as he thought back to the team he decided to bring with him to Oree. This team consisted of the small rodent Pikachu, the Haunter he caught that decided to stay with Sabrina returned to him as a Gengar, Brock gave Ash a Vulpix egg and it hatched into a shiny Vulpix , while he trained Gible until it became Garchomp, Gary decided to give Ash an Eevee that ended up becoming an Umbreon like its parent, while May gave him one that became a Glaceon when it went to play with Glalie, then Ash’s final member was one of his best friends that he repeatedly encountered this pokemon was known as Mew. Ash smiled at what his team ended up being and of course he didn’t tell his friends of this development as it was a surprise to everyone aside from Scarlet.

As Ash made his way up to Viridian City he saw Brock standing there with Gary waiting on him to arrive. The young boy set out in a sprint towards his friends as he smiled at them. “Hey guys sorry I kept you waiting. I didn’t mean to take so long.” He shouted out at them as he came up to them mere seconds later. “We weren’t waiting long Ashy Boy. We just got here ourselves,” Gary announced as he strut up in his white lab coat. “Well either way Lets head over to Vermilion City and get on the sea plane.” Ash spurt out in a rush as he started towards the Pokémoncenter. During his rush to the Pokémoncenter he waved to the people as he rushed by, although in his haste he wasn't looking where he was going and slamed into the glass doors of the Pokémoncenter. The people inside the Pokémon center seemed to chuckle at his expense ,and as such they opened the door to let him in. "Good to see you made it" one of the video phones called out to ash who responded "Of course I did you got us these tickets Scarlet. Though how did you know I'd come to the pokémoncenter?". "Because you always head there before going to where you need to be."Scarlet Replied

Ash seemed to grow steadily more embarrassed as he let it slip he knew who got them the tickets, as his friends asked him how they knew each other. These questions were shot like a bullet from a gun as they walked towards the Seaplane in Viridian after getting directions from Nurse Joy. 

TBC


End file.
